1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn sprinkler systems, and more particularly to a wall-mounted lawn sprinkler system having a plurality of retractable sprinkler devices disposed in respective housings mounted on the exterior wall of a building and connected to the water supply conduit in the building structure.
2. Background Art
Conventional aboveground lawn sprinklers are connected to the outdoor faucet of a home or other building by a garden hose and are manually moved to different locations in order to water the desired areas. Although the spray patterns and angles of the aboveground sprinklers may be somewhat adjustable, they are difficult to adjust to the actual shapes of individual lawn and garden areas to be watered and, therefore, water may be wasted by directing it over patios and side walks. Additionally, the lawn sprinkler and hose must be removed to mow the lawn.
Permanently installed underground lawn sprinkler systems having pop-up sprinkler heads are unobtrusive and disappear when not in use. Such systems typically include a network of underground poly vinyl chloride (PVC) piping which supplies water to the underground sprinkler heads. However, installing an underground sprinkler system requires extensive planning and is a laborious time-consuming process. The installation process involves digging trenches, installing PVC piping, installing back-flow connections with the underground water supply line to prevent water from flowing back into the main municipality underground pipe line, running electrical wiring to a control panel, and verifying that the installation meets city code.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,464 discloses an underground pop-up sprinkler system for irrigating lawn and garden areas wherein a housing chamber and one or more pop-up sprinklers buried below ground level. Concentrically positioned within the housing chamber is an inner pipe member which is connected with a hose at its top end and has an outlet at a bottom end. Each underground pop-up sprinkler has a bottom inlet. The outlet of the inner pipe member in the housing chamber and the inlet of each pop-up sprinkler are interconnected by a buried pipe member for supplying water to the pop-up sprinkler(s).